


home is better with you

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Based on spoilers - reunion





	home is better with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the wonderful people on tumblr who are following me and helped me reach a new milestone. You’re all amazing :) enjoy x

The news knocks the wind from Aaron’s feet. At first, he’s not sure he’s heard it right. Then he thinks maybe Charity’s got it wrong. Decides he can’t take the risk and ignore this.

He downs the rest of his pint and leaves, he can’t stay here. He’s thankful the bus into town comes quickly.

Then he’s found them. Found _him_ , and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now that he’s here.

All he can do is watch on, stand back in the crowd and blend in like his husband isn’t metres away from him, laughing and joking with his sister.

His husband who he’s denied himself of. Who for the past few weeks has filled his every thought.

Aaron orders himself a drink even though he’s not sure he’ll be able to stomach it. And he’s right, one sip and he can’t seem to lift the bottle to his lips again.

Robert’s standing with another guy. Short, dark brown hair and Robert’s smiling at him. That friendly smile he uses when he isn’t particularly interested in what someone has to say. But Aaron overthinks it, and tells himself that that’s what he wants to see. That Robert actually doesn’t mind this guy talking to him.

Aaron peels the label on his bottle, wishes his legs would just move. Ever since they nearly kissed, Aaron’s being holding back. Robert’s being holding back even more, they were so close and yet so far.

And Aaron was stupid enough to push his own feelings aside. Again.

He let Robert give up hope, had to. Because Alex had needed him, and he couldn’t just break his heart like that. Alex was a good guy, he just wasn’t Robert and that was always going to be the problem.

And hearing and seeing Robert here, the thought of him moving on, having somebody who wasn’t him have Robert had made that light turn back on inside his head.

He missed him, he missed them. Missed the way Robert had made him feel. He missed the bickering, the stupid arguments, he missed it all and everything now just seemed so much clearer.

Maybe because his own mind was clear. The anger and resentment he’d been carrying were gone. He and Seb were getting on, he enjoyed the times he spent looking after him, and he had found himself growing fond. Could see them making it work, make it work in a way that was best for everyone.

They could do it.

He just needed to go for it. Had to stop holding back, he had to fight this time. And this was his chance, no going back now.

He took a few steps forward, his heart almost failing from the way his breathing quickened. But he was ready, he took a deep breath to steady himself.

But he was being pulled round, a hand on his arm. “Hey.”

Alex.

He chewed the inside of his cheek, turned back around to Robert to see the guy whispering something in his ear and Aaron closed his eyes against the sight. He quickly turned back to Alex. “We need to talk.”

:::

He felt bad, of course he did. Alex was hurt, said he could see it coming. Aaron didn’t deny it, didn’t lie to him again. He apologised again and again, nothing else seeming to be able to leave his mouth, before Alex grabbed his jacket and left.

He couldn’t waste anymore time. He ignored everything else, ignored what he knew Liv and his mum would say. This time, he was going to put himself first and it felt so good.

He bought two drinks, and made his way over to Robert, his back to him. Aaron tapped the bottle neck against Robert’s arm, making him turn around, his attention now away from the young guy who had a big smile, and even bigger heart eyes.

He couldn’t help but glare at him for a second, before Robert’s hand came up to his arm to drag him aside. The music loud and making the floorboards vibrate beneath them. “What are you doing here?” Robert’s hand stayed put, Aaron had his best puffer coat on, but Robert’s hand still felt like fire on him.

“Can we go and talk?”

There’s a pause, before Robert shakes his head. “I don’t think there’s anything to say, is there?” Robert looks sad, and Aaron hates to see it.

“Please,” he says it quietly, the musics loud, but he knows Robert can hear him clearly.

Robert takes a step back, and for an awful moment Aaron thinks he’s really lost him. He relaxes when he sees him actually heading outside, doesn’t even give the guy he’s been talking to for most of the night a second glance. He hands the beers over to the guy, and can’t help but smirk at the disappointment on his face.

Aaron’s joined him quickly, it’s started to rain and Robert’s going to get drenched. Aaron looks down at his coat, wants to wrap Robert up in it with him. Hold him close, keep him there forever.

Robert’s pacing, doesn’t seem to care about the weather. “So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?”

“I- I found out by Charity that you were here,” Aaron struggles to say. “I... I was jealous, alright?”

“Why?” Robert frowns, stops pacing and finally looks at Aaron.

“Because- cause I miss you. I miss _you_ , and the thought of you being with somebody else hurts. It really hurts, Robert.”

Robert’s mouth gapes opened, stunned. “You’re with Alex. We agreed that I’d keep my distance.” Robert wipes his face, the rain dripping from his eyelashes. “You chose him,” Robert says it like it cuts him deep inside, even now. “He’s good for you.”

Aaron shakes his head, sick of hearing the same thing. Sick of hearing how good Alex is, how he deserves someone like him. “No,” Aaron huffs, stepping closer. “I chose you,” Aaron nods, smiling because he was too stubborn to admit it before, but the words take the weight off his shoulders. “It’s always been you.”

“But- but what about Alex?”

“I ended it. For my sake, for his own sake.” He comes closer still, Robert’s arms slack by his side, just watches Aaron, mesmerised by the words leaving his mouth. “I don’t want to be without you anymore.”

“Is this for real?” Robert laughs shakily.

Aaron can’t help himself, he’s felt happy around Robert again, he brings out his fun side, one of Robert’s favourites. He pinches the wet skin on Robert’s arm, making him pull it away quickly. “Oi!”

Aaron laughs, bites his lip. “This is real Robert.”

“Right,” Robert smiles broadly. Feels like a school kid with a mad crush. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Aaron’s nods softly, a smile lifting and he places a hand to Robert’s chest. “I love you. I love ya and I never stopped.”

“I never thought I’d hear those words again,” Robert presses his forehead against Aaron’s. “I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut up you idiot,” Aaron huffs. “You deserve to be happy, Robert. We deserve this.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Robert chuckles in between them, still in shock.

Aaron’s hand comes up to Robert’s neck. “Just kiss me, Robert.”

His grin is covered by Robert’s lips. A suffocating kiss that makes Aaron cling to the back of Robert’s hair.

It’s everything Aaron’s missed, every memory and sensation travel through his body. Aaron prays that they can have this messed up life together forever.

They separate at the sound of women cheering. Vic, Bernice and Vanessa stand by the entrance of the bar and they laugh at their excitement. If it was Aaron’s style, he’d probably join in.

Thunder and lightening make them remember they’re stood out in the rain, soaking wet and most likely in for a cold. Aaron’s sure neither of them mind though. “Let’s go home,” he presses another kiss to Robert’s lips.

Home has never sounded better. 


End file.
